Pretense Audacity
by hexleon
Summary: Leon Cabot was focused on winning the Scond Titan War, until Chiron gets him twisted into the Wizarding World . Now, needing to focus on the task of fullfilling the role of Draco Malfoy, Leon is beginning to wonder if it's possible for the two sides to blur together . Because sooner than later, they're all going to need all the help they can / Takes place during TC and Sorcerer's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...**

***This takes place months before the Philosipher's (Sorcerer's) Stone and during Titan's Curse. (let's say that Bianca's still alive...)**

***Leon is not an OC. Can we just call him a hybrid?**

***Characters might be OOC, like Leon/Draco or the Malfoys. Please tell me if they are.**

***Oh, and I don't have a beta. I also don't know how beta-ing works, so...**

**Yeah. That's it.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Where is that boy?" Chiron muttered, propped up in his wheelchair on the Big House porch. As if on cue, the pale blonde boy rushed in, hands grimy with grease and a dark red sketchbook tucked under his arm.

"Sorry Chiron," He said, a bit out-of-breath. "I was helping Beckendorf with some designs." His stormy grey eyes then looked at Chiron worriedly. "Do we have any news on Annabeth?"

Chiron shook his head and sighed. "I am sorry. But this topic is beside the point. You-"

"'Beside the point?'" The boy half-muttered, half yelled. "It's Annabeth. She's gotten herself into trouble with Luke again."

"Leonardo." Chiron stopped the other's rambling with a glare.

"It's Leon," The boy snapped.

"Leon," Chiron corrected himself, "This is about a different matter. What do you know about wizards?"

Leon snorted. "They're not real."

Chiron frowned, and then wheeled himself into the Big House, Leon following close behind. Chiron stopped by the world map. "The largest magical population is in England," He pointed to the map with a spare pen, "and it is causing turmoil with us because a dark wizard, Voldemort, is causing imbalance and is close to finding our civilization. He has also been causing Hades some paperwork, since he is appearing to rise from the dead. Again."

Chiron then peered at Leon curiously. "You're taking this quite well."

Leon shrugged almost tiredly. "We're demigods," His hand subconsously trailed up to his dagger, which was strapped to his arm. "Nothing scares us anymore."

Chiron glanced at Leon again before turning back to the map. "At age eleven, a young witch or wizard will receive an owl as a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Chiron then gave his full attention on Leon. "Draco Malfoy, the heir of the full-blooded wizards -pureblood, in their terms- went missing years ago. He would have been around your age."

"Wait," Leon jumped in, "What does this have to do with me?"

Chiron's expression was grave. "You are to replace him and claim to be the Malfoy heir."

The thought settled in after a moment. "Wait- you want me to keep check of this 'magical imbalance'-?"

"Yes."

"Go to this school of magicians- I'm assuming that Hecate will grant me powers, since I don't have any-"

"Yes."

"And all this while we are in the middle of the war?" He exclaimed. Leon frowned and protested, "Chiron, this camp needs every soldier it can provide. also, I am head counseler while Annabeth's gone."

"Can't Malcolm fill in for you while you are gone?" Chiron inquired.

Leon shook his head. "No. Annabeth and I talked, and..." He hesitated, "We agreed that he is too young."

"He is only months younger than you."

"Maturely." Leon stated.

Chiron frowned. "Leon," Chiron started, "This magical imbalance might lead to more trouble than you can imagine. The world is at stake, not just the Western Civilization. Countless of other groups will fall, if this problem goes unnoticed."

"'Countless other groups'?" Leon questioned. "Other groups like _us_? Egyptian magic, Norse-"

"Leon, you need to do this," Grey determind eyes met a tired brown.

Leon frowned. "I'll- I'll think about it."

Before Chiron could object, Leon was already out.

* * *

"So Chiron wants you to go to a school full of magicians that don't even know the true form of magic?" Luna asked, swinging her legs of the dock's edge.

Leon glanced at one of his best friends, Luna, who was a daughter of Apollo. Before she was claimed, Draco had thought that she was a child of Athena. She was also one of the best strategists the camp could offer.

When Leon asked her how she was a good strategist after a Capture-the-Flag game, she just had shrugged and replied, "Foresight, Leon."

He had just shook his head.

"Yeah," He replied to Luna's question, pacing on the wooden dock barefoot. "I'm needed here. I can't go. Who knows how long I'll be gone?"

Luna dipped her toe in the water. "Maybe you should go."

Leon looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. "What?"

Luna stared at the water, not letting her eyes off her rippling reflection. "You should go," Her quiet voice said more clearly.

Leon stayed silent and merely tossed a stone into the lake.

The younger girl spoke, "You'll never know what threat there is out there until you search for it. Or see it, or whatever." She shrugged, and dipped her toe in the water again. This time, a naiad nipped her toe and hissed. Luna jerked her feet off the dock edge and crossed her legs. "See?"

Leon sighed and tossed another rock. "But Luna," He whined, "I'd be going to Britain! I can't even speak in a good British accent!"

Luna sent a half-smile his way, specks of sadness and relief in her eyes, and nudged him gently. "Then practice, Leon."

They stayed quiet for a few moments, embracing the comforting silence. "It's Draco Malfoy." He sent a half-hearted smile her way before standing up.

She glanced sadly at her friend, who placed his shoes back on. "Just make sure you IM me, okay Draco?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, Luna. But I'll be back before you know it."

Luna watched Draco sprint towards the Big House.

* * *

Chiron hid a smile when he heard the door slam and short puffs.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Should I continue? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"So this is the boy that you have picked, Chiron?" Hecate mused, circling Leon with keen eyes and an amused expression. "Is he prepared for the mission?"

"No one asked of your opinion," He muttered in a now refined British accent, thinking that he was inaudible. Instead, Hecate and Chiron raised their eyebrows.

"He needs to hold his tongue." Hecate muttered. Embarrassment flickered in Leon's eyes before it was pushed away. "Good at controling emotions, though."

Hecate then stepped away from inspecting Leon before nodding at Chiron. "He will do. Have you trained him?"

"To the best of my abilities, my Lady." Chiron bowed his head respectfully.

"Just one more thing before we Apparate to Malfoy Manor." Hecate gazed into Leon's eyes and was met with a cold glare. "Repeat after me: I am Draco Malfoy."

"I am Draco Malfoy." Leon- Draco repeated. He had learned to accept the name without hesitation within the past two weeks of preperation.

"I am not a filthy half-blood."

"I am not a filthy half-blood."

"I am a humble servant of the Dark Lord."

"I am a humble servant of the Dark Lord." He spoke, gritting his teeth slightly. In order to keep control and minimize the interference, he had to be part of it. When Leon found out, he was annoyed.

"I am _not_ Leonardo Cabot, son of Athena."

"I am _not_ Leonardo Cabot," A brief pause- almost too brief to be noticed- and an inaudible breath was taken before he spoke his next words. "Son of Athena." He looked up, expecting sounds of thunder. None came.

Hecate nodded with approval. "Good. Now hold my shoulder, and we'll be on our way."

Leon -Draco, now- nodded and grasped onto the goddess's shoulder.

Then they were whisked away.

* * *

Draco decided that he hated Apparating.

His head spinned as he collapsed to the ground, dizzy.

Hecate clucked her tongue. "No Malfoy would show weakness like that." She made an impatient gesture with her hand. "Come."

Draco stood up quickly and hurried to the goddess's side.

"Shoulders back, back straight." Hecate corrected. "Now come on. The Manor is just a mile from here. I will give you a briefing then."

"You have been lost in the Wizarding World for years, when you were seven," Hecate started, "Due to the rebuilding and ruins of the past Wizarding War."

"Then, just eight months ago, the Herondales -another Ancient House- found you and took you in as there own. You have been scarred from some rogue warriors on the 'Light side' due to the rising predijuce against children of Death Eaters." Hecate scowled slightly.

"When we arrive to there door, you will call me Mistress Herondale, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco replied.

"I will leave you on their doorstep with this letter." She handed Draco an envelope. "Remember that you are being watched at all times. Do not let a single thing slip."

Draco nodded.

"And remember," She almost hissed. "Do not let yourself be sorted into Gryffindor. You know as well as I do that you can be sorted into that House."

"I am Draco Malfoy, heir of the most Noble and Ancient houses of Malfoy and Black," He spoke rather smoothly, "And I will not disgrace my family."

A smile curved the edge of the goddess's lips. "Good, Draco."

They stepped onto the porch. "Remember," The goddess spoke, "Do not become known allies with Harry Potter."

Draco's steely gaze met her's. "Potter? The mudblood's son?"

His steely gaze nearly flickered before it returned. "Never."

The smirk on Hecate's lips became more prominent. "You were well chosen, Draco," She knocked on the door thrice, before she began to Apparate. "Almost too well chosen. Remember that you are playing an eleven-year-old boy." Draco sent her a quizzled look. "Yes, I know you are eleven, but a demigod never acts his age." Her eyes twinkled for a moment before she became serious once again.

"Do not fail us."

The door swung open once she was gone. A hideous-looking house elf stared at him, its large green eyes peering at Draco in fear and disbelief. "Ma- Master Draco?" It stuttered, gazing at Draco fearfully. Leon distinctly remembered that the real Draco used to abuse the house-elves.

_I'm Draco now_, the boy reminded himself.

Draco gave a curt nod to the elf. "Yes. It's me."

Leon would have felt sorry for the elf, whose shoulders sagged with reluctant recognition. Leonardo would have immediately instructed the elf to help him with something- an invention with Beckendorf, a tool from the tool box.

But he was Draco. He already stepped inside of his house, in his supposed familiar sitting room, and was supposedly familiar with the sight. "Bring me to my father."

The house elf just nodded and quickly lead Draco down the hallway to 'his father's' study.

The elf gestured to the closed door, hands shaking slightly. "He is in there, young Master." The elf bowed deeply, his nose almost touching the floor.

"You are dismissed."

The elf left with a shaky crack.

The boy was left, staring at the door.

Leon wanted to run back to his real home.

Leonardo was telling him to '_Get it over with already and just knock!_'.

But he was Draco Malfoy.

And he knocked, waiting for the door to open with building anticipation.


End file.
